A Midnight Ride
by purpleunity321
Summary: Miyagi's drive back home after the events of Acts 5 and 6 of Junjou Terrorist. Not a good summary. R&R, don't like, don't look.


This is my first junjo romantica fiction, ever- based after act. 6 of Junjo Terrorist and written by a very sleep-deprived person.  
I may revised this after I get some sleep.

As usual: I don't own, homosexuality, R&R (I can't read minds) and Enjoy the story.

* * *

Inhale.

Exhale.

Miyagi watched the smoke of the cigarette smoke curl upwards, dissipating into the air of the car. He sighed, releasing the rest as his eyes flickered away from the road and onto the person sleeping quietly in the passenger side.

Shinobu-chin moved up from the back during a pit stop for gas about 10 miles back, feeling that his lower back was alright enough for him to sit up. Within minutes of the transfer, he was fast asleep; lulled by the movement of the car, or something else, was anybody's guess.

It mocked him, he mused as he absently put out the empty stub, how little he knew of the boy that apparently loved him so fiercely. He felt like he'd should've put more effort into getting to know the boy back when Risako and him where still married, but like life always reminded him, what done in the past cannot be brought back to the present.

He again wondered if he was making a right decision.

Was it right? Letting Shinobu-chin enter his life so abruptly, so jarringly, like a little terrorist? Should he'd put up more a resistance, tried harder to dissuade his boss' son (that he couldn't help but flinch at) on pursuing a relationship with a college professor 17 years his juniors? Not to mention, his ex-wife's younger brother. And a High School student nonetheless.

Sadly all of that seemed irrelevant as Shinobu-chin kept barging into this life more and more, with the tenacity and tact of a terrier. From the introduction of Shinobu-chin demanding him to "take responsibility" to the boy's melodramatic idea running back to Australia when it seemed like things were getting too dismal and sobbing his little terrorist heart as they walked through the airport, drawing stares from both sides. Was it right? He has no idea. But something told him that even the many gods were the come and set up limitations to stop the boy in his tracks, that stubborn little child would find a way to keeping moving forward. He has that personality.

He sighs as he thinks about how complicated his life has gotten and the problematical future it holds. He silently grumbles about how simple and stable his subordinate life seems-granted there's some rough patches, which can make Kamijiou terrifying at points, but eventually, it all panned out, the way Kamijiou would settle his face from the demonic scowl into his more humane frown that seemed to always plaster onto his face whenever that large lover of his wasn't around. Yes, Kamijiou and Kusama's troubles seemed very pleasant at the rate his life was going with Shinobu-chin.

The oddest thing was that he wasn't that really upset of Shinobu-chin making him feel for someone else again. He'd been living a half-life: one foot in the real world, living, working, laughing, while the other foot was in the shadows, reliving every moment of Sensei's last moments and silently dying inside. When Shinobu-chin made that announcement, said so plainly like he was commenting on the weather, it brought a shock to his system that he'd never felt after Sensei's death. For one quick moment, he felt completely, truly, alive again at the irony of a high school student confessing before rationality and the absurdity of him having a second chance shot down that sense of life. Except the absurdity kept existing. Again and Again.

He lit up another cigarette, the dark streaking highway morphing into familiar streets and roads as he maneuvered the car to his apartment complex, puffing and thinking deeply about how the English Language has so many double meanings; like the word Complex.

Shinobu-chin is a complex character. One that most people would avoid. A spoiled prince, jumping down to be with a hardworking scholar like he? Impossible. Even in the most romantic and sappy of BL novels that Kamijiou sometimes brought to work weren't as bad as his problem (Though he found it odd that his subordinate would read BL novels about two men that were very similar to the associate professor and his boyfriend. However, he figured Kamijiou was being egotistical again and thinking that the novels were written about him and his love life.) And his life was real, not some petty fantasy made up for monetary gain.

Something brushed against the side of his arm. He flinched, nearly dropping his smoldering cigarette.

"Are we there yet?" Shinobu mumbled, shifting his body a bit. Miyagi grunted as he made a right turn. "Almost," he promised, giving another quick glance at the boy. Sandy hair was sticking out from the back of his skull and there were imprints on the boy's face from the car's upholstery design. Gray eyes were still drowsy from sleep, making the total look of the boy terribly cute. He mentally smacked himself for thinking that.

"Why don't you keep on resting until we get there, Shinobu-chin," he said, his eyes studiously on the road. He heard a snort come from the other side.

"I've been sleeping all this time, old man," he protested, but there was the makings of the teen shifting himself back into a comfortable place, his young voice thickening with sleep. "I'll just…relax until then."

Miyagi gave a half smile, not really up for an argument at so late at night and when the other debater is already half asleep. "Whatever you say Shinobu-chin," was his reply.

The boy let out a breathy sigh. "Miyagi…I love you," was his last sentence before his breathes evened out.

The road was virtually deserted, making it easier for him to gently pull over to the side of the road to gaze down at the sleeping teen. His heart was inexplicably suddenly filled with this sense of warmth; he smoothed down the ruffled hair, feeling affection bloom in his chest. God, he adored that boy- that what made it so hard to chose what society considered right.

Life was a funny thing sometimes, the way it morphs reality into fantasy, fantasy into reality and back again. He smiled, as he went back to driving them home: he had a feeling, though it was going to be complicated, life with Shinobu was going to be okay.

* * *

Seriously. Sleep deprive, that's my excuse. Review please...as I go and end this all-nighter. I am pretty sure I am going to scream when I read this with sleep.


End file.
